


Hot Coco Confessions

by Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Development, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: Miranda and Brian are enjoying a winter date.  The two have been together for a while, and every day the princess finds herself more and more enamored by this shabby commoner.Who needs five star restaurants when you have hot coco?
Relationships: Green | Brian/ Miranda Vanderbilt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Hot Coco Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Owe Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520022) by [Ihavepowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavepowers/pseuds/Ihavepowers). 



> A fluffy BrianxMiranda fic to warm your soul on these cold winter nights. I want to thank user ihavepowers! It would be a lie to say I wasn't inspired by his fic, especially with how I wrote Miranda. I like seeing her be developed more and possibly be a little nicer. I hope this doesn't upset anyone who want to see Miranda be a tyrant while Brian is her second in command, maybe someday I'll write a fic like that.  
> Stay strong everyone, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Winter had come to the bustling city of Monsteropolis. Festive lights and decorations as far as the eye could see, all covered with a light glazing of December snow. This was the sort of atmosphere that put everyone in the mood for ugly sweaters, gingerbread, peppermint mocha, and catching up with friends and family. It was late enough that the winter clothes were broken out, but still early enough that the snow and cold hadn't overstayed its welcome. 

Two monsters were walking down a bustling street. They carried no shopping bags or hot coffee, they were simply taking in the decorations around them and the displays in the store windows. There were also half a dozen mer-people following after them, one holding a small shopping bag.

“I think Vera is still upset about being bested at snowball warfare.” Said Miranda Vanderbilt.

The delicate princess was holding Brian's arm, her mittened hands gently grasping the material of his parka.

“She was really into it. You both were.” Brian said.

“Yes, but a year seems to be a long time to be bitter over something so silly.” Miranda said. “At least for someone who is not of royal blood.”

Brian did a half shrug, the half being the side Miri wasn't holding. “Everybody is different.”

Despite what people thought of her, Miranda was an observant person. Spotting expressions, hearing words, spotting when she could get what she wanted was all part of being a princess. Now she was using these skills of observation for her boyfriend's sake.

Something was off with Brian. He was always curt and to the point, but he seemed a little distant.

“This has been a magical evening.” Miranda said. “The Korean barbecue, this walk, the lovely sights! I've never been around this part of the city before.”

Brian gave a small sigh. Miranda glanced up at him, but he was looking away. She loved how tall Brian was and how big he was compared to her, but sometimes it could be so inconvenient. The two walked in silence, not worrying about the other people on the sidewalk with them. Miranda was trying to use her serfs less, but they still had so many uses, and making sure people gave her a clear path was one of them.

“It's okay that we didn't go to the ballet.” Miranda said. “I'm serious. I've gone so many times I swear I know them all by heart. I much prefer this instead.”

“Really?” Brian asked, glancing down at her.

Miranda nodded. As they passed under a string of snowflake shaped lights, the mermaid could see the barest hint of a blush on her boyfriend's face. The sight made her heart leap in her chest. 

Miranda clung to Brian's arm as he came to a sudden stop, his other hand coming to help steady her as she lost her footing.

“You okay?” Brian asked, not even taking notice of the smaller serf that collided with his back.

“I could ask the same of you.” Miranda said. “Why did you stop?”

“I just had an idea. Would you like to come back to my place? We could drink some coco and warm up.” Brian asked.

Brain was inviting her to his house? Normally the zombie went out of his way to minimize Miranda's time inside the home he shared with his three friends. There was no way she would pass up this opportunity. Also, she wanted to spend more time with him on this cold night.

“I would love to. I believe the limousine is nearby.” Miranda said.

A serf came with the limousine, parking in the street long enough for the two to get inside. As they sat down, Miranda wondered if her displays of wealth made Brian uncomfortable. All she wanted to do was make him feel comfortable, and she thought that offering him luxuries beyond what he had ever dreamed would be perfect. Peasants were so complicated, and worse, she seemed to be catching these more complex feelings. The mermaid moved closer to her boyfriend, restring her head against his shoulder.

“Look outside the window.” Brian said.

Miranda looked up, seeing that they had left the shopping district and headed into a street filled with homes. Not every single house, most most of them, were covered in lights and decorations. Miranda's eyes widened as she took in the spectacle.

“We're going through a richer neighborhood.” Brian said. “They always go the extra mile.”

“Is your home decorated?” Miranda asked, tearing her gaze from the houses.

“Nah. Not on the outside at least.”

Miranda knew about Christmas, and decorations. It wasn't celebrated in her kingdom, but she had watched just enough TV to know what it was. Her family had also done plenty of traveling around this time of year, usually going to other palaces or top-of-the-line resorts which were decorated by teams of experts. Those masterful displays of lights just seemed to blend into the background, as the princess could hardly remember a thing about them. They were nothing like these homes, done up is mismatching lights, with plastic elves and giant inflatable Santas in their yards. 

The limo turned a few corners, nearing the home of the Color Squad, as they were referred to. The houses grew less grand as they went along, the amount of decorations decreasing as well. Miranda still delighted in every decoration she saw, pointing them out to Brian and admiring them as they passed. The vehicle came to a stop in front of a two and a half story in dire need of a fresh coat of paint. Brian helped Miranda out, and the two entered the house, followed by the serfs. The two entered a small breezeway, with a coat rack, a row of shoes and boots on a rubber mat, along with plenty of boxes and things in storage.

“I'll get the coco started. I'll meet you in the living room.” Brian said, removing his boots.

Miranda took off her coat, scarf and finally her boots, and nearly left the small room, entrusting her serfs with the duty of putting away her things in an orderly manner, but stopped. She diligently put her winter gear away in the proper places.

Miranda had never spent too much time in Brian's home. She could have, if she wanted. Finding out his address had been easy enough, but never actually used this knowledge. Whenever she would pick him up for high jinks or a date, he would typically meet her outside. Miranda couldn't wait to see more of Brian's home.

The door led to the living room, where there was a couch and a few chairs, along with a coffee table, an entertainment center, and more shelves than the princess cared to count. There was stuff everywhere, books, movies and games stuffing the shelves, and magazines and mismatched coasters covering the coffee table, but what caught the princess's attention was the tree in the corner. It was not a ‘real’ tree, she'd heard that peasants liked using those, but one made from plastic. It was covered in ornaments and a garland with a star on top.

“It's not much, but it was fun to decorate.”

Miranda turned around, seeing Brian, holding two mugs capped with a white foam. It also didn't escape her notice that Brian had taken off his parka, his black shirt showing off his well toned torso and arms. The princess was pulled from her thirsty thoughts a Brian placed the mugs onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She joined him, taking the pink one in her delicate hands and enjoying the warmth radiated from the mug.

“You have a lovely home.” Miranda said.

“Thanks. Sorry ‘bout the mess.” Brian said.

“I could have my serfs clean it for you. They're good with clutter.” Miranda said, glancing at her serfs, who crowded around the other side of the room.

“It's fine. Actually, if you guys want some hot chocolate, help yourself.” Brian said motioning to the kitchen. “Vicky started buying everything in bulk, so we've got a barrel of the stuff in our pantry.”

The serfs looked to Miranda. The merprincess sighed.

“You may have some hot chocolate.” She said.

The mood in the room brightened for a moment before all the serfs filed into the kitchen. Brian gave Miranda a smile, one which made her heart leap, then feel as heavy as a stone. Since she started dating Brian, she'd not only realized her serfs had feelings, but actually started to care about them. Worse, she was liking the thought of marrying a prince less and less.

Miranda decided to try the hot chocolate, lifting it to her lips. She was met by a layer of sweet tasting foam followed by a mouth full of rich warmth.

“Ohhh!” Miranda gasped after swallowing.

“I wish Oz was here.” Brian said, lowering his cup. “The stuff he makes from scratch is amazing.”

“Where are your friends?” Miranda asked.

“They're out. I think Amira's buying presents, Oz is on a business trip with Vera, and I think Vicky is at a party.” Brian explained, taking another sip of his coco. 

“Ah yes, I think I saw Victoria share a photo of her and Zoe wearing very silly Christmas sweaters. It was really charming.” Miranda said.

“Vicky doesn't even really celebrate Christmas, but she doesn't mind being included in our traditions, and we try to be inclusive of hers.” Brian said.

“I understand. Christmas was never something I experienced growing up, but I enjoy the decorations and the coco.” Miranda said.

“It's silly, but I think the coco is my favorite part.” Brian said. “Or at least top five.”

“It is quite good. Like a hot bath in your mouth.” 

Brian chuckled. “Hey, would you like me to turn on the tree?”

“It lights up?!” Miranda asked, eyes wide.

Brian nodded, and got up. He put a plug into an outlet, and Miranda gasped as hundreds of tiny lights shore from the branches of the tree. Brian then turned on a table lamp before turning off the main light in the room.

“It looks better when it's darker.” Brian explained, sitting back down on the couch. 

Miranda started the sight before her as she continued to sip her coco. The tree was located next to the window, and there was a beautiful contrast of the warmly lit interior of the house with the cool blues of the outside world. Miranda scooted closer to Brian, until their elbows nearly touched. She liked being close to him, especially when things felt so peaceful and calm. 

“I like this.” Miranda said.

“I'm glad. It's a nice way to spend an evening.” Brian said.

“I don't mean the hot chocolate or the tree.” Miranda said. “I mean, being with you.”

Brian's gaze was on her, heavy and inquisitive. The mermaid downed the rest of her hot chocolate, which was more a warm or room temperature chocolate. There were so many things she wanted to tell Brian, so many feelings. She wanted to tell him how much she treasured every moment with him, how safe he made her feel, and how handsome she found him.

“I love you!” Miranda blurted out.

The room went silent again and stayed that way for a long moment. The only thing Miranda heard was the pounding of her own heart before there was the sound of a mug being placed on a coaster. Brian scooped her up in his arms, his head resting against hers. He didn't say anything. It looked like she would have to talk, but that's okay. Brian was a good listener, and Miranda was a good talker.

“You make me feel so many things, more things than I've ever felt, and those were the only words that came close to expressing such parts of myself.” Miranda whispered. “I love you, Brian.”

“I love you too, Miranda.” Brian replied.

Those words send a shiver down the merprincess's spine. She'd often daydream Brian saying such things to her, imagining herself being the very picture of calm and composed as she accepted his feelings for her. Now it was actually happening, she was completely overwhelmed. Miranda held onto Brian tightly, pressing her face against his chest.

Miranda took a deep breath, and pulled away from Brian just enough so that she could look him in the eye. She was concerned by the look of sadness she saw in her undead champion's eyes.

“Do not worry about the fact that you are not royalty.” Miranda said. “We can still be together.”

“Yeah I know. You'll marry a prince for political reasons.” Brian said.

“Actually, since Amanda got married to Lord Dagon and Bellanda and the Interdimensional prince got engaged, there is less weight on me to marry a prince.” Miranda said.

“Oh yeah.” Brian chuckled, no doubt recalling the shenanigans that lead to such a strange couple. “That blue haired creep is going to get so pussy-whipped.”

“She's finally going to teach him some manners.” Miranda said, with a small smile.

“Seriously though, I'm glad you like me back.” Brian said, running a hand through his messy black hair. “I know I'm not the best at talking...”

“You're the strong, silent type.”

“... And I look like I got in a fight with a meat grinder and lost...”

“Your scars make you look cool and a little bit roguish.” 

“... And I'm kind of a slob...”

“I find it rather charming.” 

“But I'll do my best to make you happy and keep you safe.” Brian finished.

“But my champion,” Miranda said, slipping onto her boyfriend's lap. “You already do.”

Miranda wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled Brian in for a kiss. Her large lover followed her lead, kissing her back and holding her tightly in his strong arms. After a long moment, they broke the kiss, but continued to hold each other.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” Brian asked.

“I don't know, how did you get to be so big?” Miranda teased.

Brian did a half shrug. Miranda gave a yelp and he flopped backwards, laying on the couch, with her on top. Her boyfriend pulled the blanket on the back of the couch down, and let it cover both of them. Resting her head on her boyfriend's chest, with a fluffy blanket over her back, Miranda had never felt so cozy before.

“I hope we can do this again.” Miranda sighed.

“Darlin, we can do this as much as you like.” Brain said, rubbing the small of her back.

Miranda had no intention of falling asleep, but as the two snuggled together in the glow of the Christmas tree, with the snow falling outside, the two drifted off. The future was uncertain, they weren't even out of high school yet, but in that moment, the two felt completely safe and content. 

It was even Christmas yet, and they already had everything they’d ever wanted. ...Though Miranda wouldn't mind a new scarf.


End file.
